


First tears

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck meets Jade's father for the first time. And though he usually likes everyone, he somehow doesn't like Mr. West at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with another one shot. It's about Beck, Jade and her father. I hope you like it and of course would love some feedback. :)

He doesn’t know much about her father. She mentions her mother regularly but they also live together, so that’s natural. He also has met her quite a few times when they were just dating and even more often since they’ve gotten together two months ago.  
Her father barely comes up in conversations. Some days, she says she can’t go on a date because she will eat dinner with him or something. She never appears to want to talk about it more. And if he has learned one thing about her very early, it’s not to push it if not necessary. Jade is an extremely private person and the things she has told him about her life, she has told him of her own accord. He won’t push her about this.  
He has once asked her if she has more siblings than her little half-brother, possibly through her father’s side, and she has told him that her father has remarried two years ago but they luckily don’t have or want any children together. It was heavily implied that she hates the woman her father has married. And he already knows Jade hates a lot of people but he also has the feeling she never hates anyone without a reason, even if she doesn’t conciously know about it herself.  
And he really wonders what that woman is like, but even more what her father is like.  
He decides to carefully apporach the subject after she has told him she won’t have time for a date this Friday evening as she’s going to visit her dad again: “I’d like to meet him.”  
They are at Beck’s, sitting on the small couch in his room, actually doing their homework but tomorrow evening came up and Beck would’ve liked to go to the movies with Jade. There’s a new horror movie out and Jade loves those.  
Jade looks at him for a while, appraising, and he’s about to add “some day” when she slowly asks: “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah,” he instantly says because he does want to meet him. “I mean... We’ve been dating for half a year now. You already met both my parents and I your mother and your brother...”  
He’s interested who that man is though if he would have to be honest, he would have to say, there’s also his father’s voice in his head. His father has this whole gentleman-attitude which is pretty great, Beck thinks. And Beck feels like it’s this attitude of his father that tells him he should’ve long met Jade’s father. Possibly not while they still just dated but they have been an exclusive couple for two months now.  
Jade looks down to her homework again and says in an almost casual tone: “You won’t like him.”  
“Why?” Beck asks.  
He isn’t someone who dislikes people easily. Jade knows that (and claims to hate it though he has an inkling that it’s one of the things she loves about him).  
Jade shrugs without looking at him before she suddenly says: “We can spend tomorrow together and you can come with me to eat dinner with them.”  
Well, and that is that. He will meet her father. Though her father doesn’t know about it yet.  
“If everyone is okay with it,” he therefore says because she should ask her father and her stepmother first if he can eat with them.  
Jade looks back into his eyes, nods shortly before she draws him into a slow kiss.

They end up only slowly leaving school on Friday afternoon and then going to the mall until it’s time for dinner.  
They take the bus to Jade’s father’s home. It’s on the second floor in a small apartment building and they only need to ring the doorbell downstairs. Before they can ring again on the second floor, in front of their door, it’s already getting opened.  
A woman stands in front of them with a warm smile. Next to her, a Maltese is barking excitedly.  
“Jade! Great to see you again,” the woman says as she makes room for them to go inside.  
Jade doesn’t say a word as she steps into the apartment.  
“And this must be your boyfriend,” the woman says, looking further to Beck.  
He nods and shakes her hand as he also steps inside. “Beck Oliver. Hello.”  
“Stepanie West. I’m Jade’s stepmother. Though the word ‘stepmother’ always sounds so horrible.”  
Beck has to smile. It’s true that he doesn’t connect too many great things with the word ‘stepmother’. Though this woman definitely seems nice.  
“Get off,” Jade suddenly says, talking to the dog that has jumped up her legs excitedly, now backs away for a second because of the harsh command but then comes closer again.  
While Mrs. West closes the door, Beck crouches down and pets the dog that’s seems elated because of the attention from the stranger.  
“Who is this?” Beck asks while he pets it and Mrs. West answers: “It’s Billy. He loves visitors.”  
“I see,” Beck says with a smile, getting back on his feet again. “I always wanted a dog.” Though he’d always liked a bigger one. But he generally loves all kind of dogs though he guesses this one can get quite obnoxious.  
He hears Jade make an “ugh” but Mrs. West croons at the same time: “Dogs are great, aren’t they?”  
Beck wants to agree when Jade interrupts them: “Where is my dad?”  
Beck finally looks into the apartment as well. They stand right in a rather small living room which also holds the kitchen. It’s big enough for the daily life of two people.  
Mrs. West now seems almost worried as she watches Jade: “He must be here any minute now.”  
“We agreed on 7pm,” Jade answers darkly.  
“I know,” Mrs. West instantly says. “Something came up. You know how it is with his job. But he texted me a few minutes ago and he’s on his way home. Dinner also still needs a few minutes, so it works out perfectly.”  
Jade doesn’t look as if it does, the way she now crosses her arms in front of her.  
Beck doesn’t understand but he decides to play nice like he usually does and asks Mrs. West: “Can we help you with anything?”  
Mrs. West smiles again. “Sure. You could set the table.”  
He does while Mrs. West gives him everything he needs, then feeds the dog so it finally quiets down and then keeps cooking their food. Jade meanwhile sits down on one of the chairs at the dinner table, pulls out her phone and starts playing with it.  
And Beck could’ve thought that that’s just how Jade is but he knows that this isn’t necessarily her. She always helps out her mother if they are around while she makes everyone a meal. She never makes a big deal out of it, she just helps out without saying a word. She doesn’t now.  
“So, for how long are you going out?” Mrs. West asks after they have talked about how to set the table and then Billy and his food.  
Beck shortly looks over to Jade as he puts the silverware in the right positions but she doesn’t even seem to listen. So he answers: “For about half a year.”  
“That’s a long time!” Mrs. West exclaims. “Jade told us you have just gotten together.”  
“Yeah, but we dated for a while before that,” Beck says. He never feels comfortable mentioning that in front of any of their parents as they have dated for five months before making it exclusive. He can imagine that that’s a much too long time for them to still date others – though the funny part is that they both haven’t dated other people one or two months into them starting to date. They just haven’t talked about being exclusive or anything, somehow having assumed that that would scare the other one away.  
So, he could also say they’ve been a true couple for five months now but they still only made it official two months ago and it somehow seems more honest to say it this way.  
Mrs. West also doesn’t seem put off by it. “Ah, this whole dating and when to make it official thing, huh? Makes you want to be young again!”  
She laughs lightly while she stirs her food and Beck has to look to Jade as he sits down next to her. Jade returns the look and slightly raises her eyebrows and he knows they both judge Mrs. West a little for that statement. And it makes both of them smile which she luckily doesn’t see as she is fully concentrated on the food now.  
Then, they get interrupted anyway as the front door opens.  
Billy starts barking happily again, running up to his master who comes in, closing the door behind him. Mr. West instantly seems like a very composed and very cold man.  
He pets the dog and then makes a gesture for it to go to his basket. The dog obeys while Mrs. West finally calls out: “Welcome home! You’re right on time. Dinner is ready.”  
He comes up to them as he says a short “thanks” before they share a kiss as a greeting. Only then he turns to Jade. “Hello, Jade.”  
Jade has put her phone away and looks her father directly in his eye: “Yeah, hi.”  
And Beck thinks it is weird. He has greeted the dog and his wife before he has greeted his daughter though he lives with them and probably sees them every day. He doesn’t see his daughter as much and Beck would’ve expected him to be way happier to see her.  
They also don’t hug but Jade also doesn’t even stand up to do so. And it’s also not like Jade is a person running around hugging people or touching them at all. He somehow gets away with touching her most of the time but he has the impression almost noone else does except possibly her mother and her brother and at times Cat.  
Beck thinks he knows now why she got that way. It doesn’t seem like Jade’s father doesn’t hug her for her benefit but because he finds it unnecessary.  
Now, the man looks further to Beck and slowly asks: “And you are...?”  
He hurries to stand up and shake the man’s hand. “Beck Oliver. Nice to meet you, sir.”  
“Christopher West,” he answers as he gives him an appraising look, then turns to Jade: “He’s your boyfriend?”  
Beck slowly sits back down. He doesn’t know how he is supposed to take that. Is it just a question out of interest, to make sure he understood right, or is it meant judgmental as if he can’t believe Jade has a boyfriend like him?  
Jade glares at her father anyway as she answers: “He is.”  
Mr. West looks at her for another second but doesn’t say anything before he sits down opposite of Beck.  
Mrs. West gets the food on the table while she says: “Beck just told me they’ve already dated for half a year.”  
Mr. West looks at Jade again, then at Beck and asks: “Where did you meet?”  
Apparently, Jade hasn’t told them much about him or their relationship but he kind of gets it as he sits in front of this man.  
“In school,” he answers.  
Mrs. West also sits down now and tells them to enjoy their meal and Jade directly gets some on her own plate.  
It’s only when everyone has started eating that Mr. West speaks again: “So, you’re also going to Hollywood Arts?”  
“Yes, sir,” he answers and Mr. West asks: “What do you plan to do for a living?”  
He shortly glances to Jade who has stopped eating and glares so darkly at her father as he has never seen before. Well, it is a weird question. He isn’t together with Jade for that long now. And he loves her and everything but this almost sounds like Jade is pregnant and her father is worried about how he, Beck, will support the family.  
He answers truthfully: “Ideally, I’d like to be an actor.”  
“I think it’s beautiful to have dreams,” Mrs. West puts in with a smile.  
Mr. West doesn’t even look at her but keeps his eyes on Beck. “But one should also always stay realistic. Any plan B when you actually have to support a family?”  
Beck looks at Jade again who still glares at her father. She isn’t pregnant, is she? They had sex by now but... He may not know Mr. West very well but he is already sure Jade would tell him about a pregnancy before she would ever tell Mr. West.  
“He’s only fifteen, Christopher,” Mrs. West says, putting her hand on his arm.  
Mr. West shortly glances at her, then looks at Jade: “Do you have a plan B by now?”  
“If you won’t stop talking about this, we will leave and I’m not sure if I’ll ever come back,” Jade says and the way they look at each other, they could very well be in a glaring contest.  
For a minute, nobody says anything. Then Mrs. West faces Back again and asks in a pretend happy voice: “Tell us more about your family. What do your parents do?”  
He talks a little about his parents as Mrs. West asks more and more, also about the rest of the family, but all in all it’s not a good dinner.  
They haven’t finished eating for long when Jade asks: “Shall I call Mom to pick us up?”  
“You could also stay the night, Jade,” Mrs. West says with a friendly smile. Though Beck can’t imagine Jade having an own room in this apartment. It seems pretty small but he guesses she would have to sleep on the couch. He asks himself if she ever had stayed over.  
“No,” she now directly says and looks at her father expectantly who says: “I’ll bring you home if you tell me where to drop you off.”  
He looks at Beck at that and obviously that has been the real question for Jade: If her Mom would have to pick them up or if he would bring them home.  
She now stands up, saying: “We’ll show you the way.”  
Everyone else stands up as well and Mr. and Mrs. West share another kiss, Beck shakes Mrs. West’s hand again and also waves to the dog before they leave.  
Jade gets into the car on the passenger seat while Beck sits alone in the back. Jade tells her father where to take turns until they stop in the driveway of Beck’s home.  
“Well...” he says awkwardly as he opens the door. “Thank you for bringing me home. Good night then.”  
Mr. West only nods before he gets out but Jade now also opens her door.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Mr. West asks while Beck closes his door, Jade standing beside him.  
“Saying good night to my boyfriend,” she just answers before closing her door as well and taking a few steps further up the drive way, closer to the door. He follows her and as soon as she turns back to him, he just has to kiss her. He doesn’t care if her father’s watching.  
“I shouldn’t have taken you with me,” she quietly says after their lips break apart. He’s still holding her face and looks her into her eyes as he earnestly says: “I’m glad you did.” Because he knows he’ll understand her better now. They will be closer because of this.  
“Can I come over tomorrow?” he asks when she doesn’t say anything.  
She nods and they share another kiss.  
“I love you, Jade,” he whispers and she kisses him again before she gets back to the car.

That night Beck thinks about Jade’s father and her step mother.  
He understands why Jade doesn’t like her step mother. She seems nice and friendly and like she really tries to connect to Jade but she is too nice in that way. She tries so hard that she acts a little, that she smiles when she doesn’t feel like smiling. Beck knows Jade hates people like that. And possibly she could let it go in this case because it is her step mother but...  
Beck remembers how Mr. West has greeted Mrs. West first and... he has this feeling that Jade could believe her father loves her step mother more than her. Beck doesn’t know if that’s true but he guesses he can understand if Jade has that feeling and hates Mrs. West even more for it though it wouldn’t be her fault.  
Yes, and then there is Mr. West. Beck doesn’t get him at all. He seem cold and almost cruel in that way. And Beck doesn’t get this whole “plan B” business. Beck knows the career of an actor isn’t easy. Not many people, who want to, really make it. But Beck’s own parents totally support him. They know that he will find his way either way.  
Mr. West on the other hand doesn’t seem to support Jade’s dreams if he has asked her for a plan B as well. When he thinks about it now, he feels like Mr. West has gotten even colder after he has found out Beck attends Hollywood Arts. But his own daughter is attending that school.  
Beck doesn’t like any of it. He doesn’t understand and wants to talk to Jade about it. He of course also can’t push her now but he will at least ask.

The next day, he visits Jade as promised. Her mother lets him in and right through to her room.  
She sits at her desk and writes something that could be a script on her laptop.  
“Hey,” he says as he goes inside her room and she shortly glances to him: “Hey.”  
He closes the door behind him (as they are allowed to in Jade’s home) and waits for Jade to finish her thought in writing. Only when she closes her laptop and turns back to him, he slowly asks: “So... Can we talk about yesterday?”  
She avoids his eye as she stands up: “If we have to.” Which means that she at least wants to talk about it a little bit as she otherwise would’ve just told him no.  
He asks himself for a moment where to start and finally asks: “What was this whole plan B business?”  
Jade busies herself with putting some things that are spread over her chairs to the side so they could possibly sit down there while she answers: “Well... My father doesn’t really believe in dreaming. Or in achieving your dreams. Especially if it’s about something creative. He hates artists. I should’ve warned you. He thinks they’re all stupid.”  
“But you’re an artist,” Beck says confused because if there’s one person who’s fully taken up in art, who expresses themselves in it, it’s Jade.  
She faces him again and shrugs. “I know.”  
And he’s sure she has wanted to say it casually, as if she doesn’t care at all. But she sounds rather broken saying that, like he has never heard her before.  
And she surely also doesn’t want to show anything but suddenly there is everything in her face and he just pulls her close to him, wraps his arms around her.  
He feels how she clutches to the front of his shirt, presses her face into it and then he feels her crying for the very first time and it breaks his heart. He doesn’t know what to say but in the end, he probably also doesn’t need to say anything.  
It takes several minutes until she stops shaking, uses one of her sleeves to dry her face a little and suddenly says quite harshly: “I will kill you if you will tell anyone about this.” About her father, about her pain, about her tears.  
He can’t help but chuckle. “I know.”  
He drops a kiss on her head and then, there is her soft whisper: “I love you.”  
They’ve said each other those words since they’ve gotten exclusive as they have both felt it for a long time. But they don’t say them very often. Or at least she doesn’t. To hear them now from her when she has just been so vulnerable, has shown him her pain... He has never felt those words more.  
“I love you, too,” he whispers back and she pushes herself slightly away from him but not so much that he actually has to let her go out of his arms. She still wipes her tears away and he kisses her forehead before he says: “And I believe in your dreams and in you. I know you’re wonderful and brilliant and bright.”  
She smirks but he knows she only does to hide a warm smile. “Cheesy,” she claims and he chuckles before they loose themselves in a long, soft kiss.


End file.
